


Sleepovers and Pillow Forts - companion piece!

by Bansheebender



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Best Friends, Dorks, Ice Adolescence (Yuri!!! on Ice), M/M, Pre Cannon, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bansheebender/pseuds/Bansheebender
Summary: **This art for the amazing fic that Pandamilo wrote!!** this is her summaryChris was getting tall, although at this stage his legs looked too long for his torso, his limbs lanky and awkward. Viktor hugged him back before reaching to take one of his bags.“Did you have to bring your entire bedroom with you?” Victor asked, staring at the luggage as they both struggled to carry it up the stairs.“Only the essentials,”





	Sleepovers and Pillow Forts - companion piece!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pandamilo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sleepovers And Pillow Forts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459468) by [Pandamilo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo). 



> I am so thankful to have been invited to take part of the Ice Speculation zine because i was able to meet the most talented and amazing people in the world. 
> 
> This piece has a companion fic, “Sleepovers and Pillow Forts” in AO3 by the amazing Pandamilo and I ADORE what she did, she’s awesome and you should read EVERYTHING she’s ever done! she even got me into shipping phichimetti haha

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever posting here, i'm scared! D:  
> Because the image looks soo tiny!!! :( Anyways,   
> You can always check my art at mimiaguilar on instagram!


End file.
